The present invention relates to a thermal interface material compound, and more particularly to a thermal interface material compound having nanoparticles and the method of fabricating the thermal interface material.
Nowadays, thermal interface material is widely used as heat conductive medium between a heat source and a heat sink. Earlier typical thermal interface material is graphite pad, and at a later time, the heat conductive adhesive is popularly used. At present, heat conductive compound is indispensable during the process of assembling the computers. The heat conductive compound is unable to dissipate heat themselves, which are used for filling up the gap between the CPU (central processing unit) and a bottom surface of the heat sink to make the heat generated by the CPU to conduct to the heat sink and dissipate there away. Therefore, the size of the particles, the heat conductivity, the oil yield efficiency, the viscosity, the density, and the conductivity are important standards of quality checking.
The conventional heat conductive compound is consisted of 50% by weight of silicate, 20% by weight of carbon compound, and 30% by weight of metal oxides. This kind of heat conductive compound is formed via repetitiously blending the thermal interface material compound and pumping at the same time. The heat conductive compound can be disposed between the CPU and the bottom surface of the heat sink to make the heat generated by the CPU to conduct to the heat sink and dissipate there away. Observing under the microscope, the cavity on the interface between the surface of the CPU and the bottom surface of the heat sink may be visible. During the heat dissipation process, the cavity on the interface may change the heat conductive path and impact the heat conductive speed. Therefore, the heat conductive compound is disposed at the interface between the CPU and the heat sink to fill up the cavity to prevent the heat conductive path from changing. However, the size of the particles of the conventional heat conductive compound is larger than 90 nm, which can not rightly fill up the cavity on the interface between the CPU and the bottom surface of heat sink. That is, even disposing this heat conductive compound between the CPU and the heat sink, the heat conductive speed is still low, and the effect of heat conduction are not as good as expected.